Attraction
by Gater101
Summary: Because as much as he pretends to be a good man he’s certainly fairly adept in doing bad things to her body.


Title: Attraction  
Summary: Because as much as he pretends to be a _good man_ he's certainly fairly adept in doing _bad things_ to her body.  
Characters: Richard, Cara  
Pairing: Richard/Cara  
Spoilers: Season 2

_Attraction, Legend of the Seeker, Richard/Cara, attraction, heat, pretend_

Richard likes to think that Kahlan doesn't know but Cara knows the Mother Confessor knows more than the Seeker thinks. She wonders if the right thing to do is tell him that he isn't fooling anyone but she thinks she already knows the answer. It's the same thing he whispers every time they collapse together, spent.

_This isn't about love._

Cara's not even sure she knows what love is. For her, it's nothing other than a foreign memory and something she sees every time Kahlan looks at Richard. It used to be there when Richard looked at Kahlan, too but lately she's noticed the guilt creeping in around his eyes.

Behind her, a twig snaps and she knows it's Richard but her hand has already gripped the handle of her Agiel. His touch is harsh and rough as his arms come around her from behind, his fingers following the edge of leather covering her breasts. She doesn't move as his fingers snake under, stroking her nipples, cupping the heavy weight of her breasts. She can feel that he's already hard and when he presses up against her back, she can't help but shift her hips.

Because as much as he pretends to be a _good man_ he's certainly fairly adept in doing _bad things_ to her body.

He struggles with the fastenings and she rolls her eyes, turning slightly to glare at him.

"Still-"

He cuts her off with a kiss, his hand pulling the hair at the base of her skull and she smirks against his lips before his tongue dominates her mouth. She doesn't like to be dominated but she finds that with Richard, she doesn't always mind.

She helps him unfasten her and she shivers slightly against the cold, her body reacting to the dichotomy of the chill wind at her front and the naked warmth of Richard at her back. He grips her hips and urges her forward, his hard cock bobbing against her back as they move and she can feel slick wetness drip between her thighs.

He stops them at a tree and she bends over, bracing her hands against the scraping bark as he surges into her hard. Her body quivers around him and he stills for an instant, his fingers digging into her flesh with a harsh bite and she grins against the pleasurable pain. She can feel his chest against her back, his panting in her ear, his teeth against the column of her neck and she pushes back against him, desperate for the friction she knows they both need.

He holds her in place, one hand on her shoulder the other gripping her hip as he pummels her with his cock, his mouth parting to let out a low, guttural grunt with each slide of his cock into her heat.

She's quite adept at keeping her moans of pleasure inside but when he demands to hear her, his voice taking on the edge of the Lord Rahl she knows he can be, she lets out a low, keening moan and his fingers dig in further, his thrusts become deeper and she can feel him almost in her womb.

"Touch yourself," he commands and she drops one hand from the tree, bark coming off with her nails and she drags her finger (bark and all) against her clitoris and the pleasure/pain dichotomy reaches as a crescendo, bringing her with it.

She's vibrating and he's pulsing and his teeth are lodged in her shoulder while the strands of his hair brush gently against her neck.

"Why, Lord Rahl..." She murmurs smugly once they caught their breath and he pulls out of her suddenly, leaving her naked and cold to the night. She straightens herself and turns to him, hand on hip.

"Don't," he commands and holds up his hands but she only smirks. "This isn't about love."

She quirks an eyebrow and purses her lips smugly, taking a step closer to him watching as his eyes drop to take in her gently swaying body. He snaps his eyes back up to meet hers and glares as he pulls his shirt on.

"Attraction has nothing to do with love, Richard." He doesn't say anything but she shrugs slightly and crosses her arms under her breasts and she raises an amused eyebrow at Richard when he peeks at her from the corner of his eye. "From what I've seen, you don't get _that_ with love so attraction will do me just fine."

She thinks Richard wants to say something but he only stares at her for a long moment before shaking his head and turning away.

"This won't happen again," he says to her over his shoulder as he steps to the trees surrounding the little clearing.

She huffs out a laugh and shakes her head.

"You said that the first time, too..."

He stalks off and she rolls her eyes, knowing he will be back before long.


End file.
